


Work

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Tagai has to learn to become the god of spring. It also deals with gruesome work.





	Work

Tagai panted heavily and stared at the ground in front of him. He could feel the sweat dripping down from his forehead. When was this going to end?

“You’ve worked hard today,” Aural complimented.

“I don’t think I can feel my legs,” Tagai muttered.

“Good. That means it’s working. We have time for one more and then-”

“Can we please stop?” 

Aural paused and looked at her new spring god. He looked almost weak, judging by the way he collapsed onto the ground. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky that she created. The soft clouds passed him by and he swore he could see some images in them.

“I kinda just wanna stay here and never leave,” Tagai blurted out.

“Yes, I’ve heard that before, but you can’t stay here. We’ll only do one more round and then we can call it a day.”

“Or we can call it a day early. My arms and fingers are sore, I don’t even think I can stand, and I think my eyesight is shifting because I swore I just saw a garden in the sky.”

He heard Aural sigh. He could feel movement on his left, so he looked over and saw her sitting beside him. 

“I know you didn’t ask for this, but it is expected for us to give our 110% in everything. That includes our powers,” she explained.

“Who said?” Tagai asked her.

They were silent for a few minutes. He was afraid that he passed out from exhaustion, but Aural is still sitting next to him. She looked still.

“It’s getting late. We should head back. I’m sure people will notice that I’m not in the great hall with everyone for dinner,” Aural responded.

“But you didn’t-”

“Another time, perhaps. Until then, we’ll call it a day. For now. Now let us go,” she said.

She extended her hand out towards him, which he gladly accepted. He pulled himself up and followed his mentor out of the training room. They were serving meats today, and Tagai was a little excited for it.

\-----

In the great hall, everybody was excitedly talking about the new season approaching. Which meant that soon, Tagai would be in the mortal world among the elves and humans. Aural wasn’t going to be there to guide him and Oina certainly wasn’t going to be there to advise him. It dawned on him that he would even ask the death goddess for assistance. 

“Aren’t you a little bit excited?” Yene asked. “You’ll stay in the mortal world and create spring.”

“They have the rooms and accommodations for you, you know. They always do,” Jocea said.

“Who has the time to do our rooms? We don’t have-”

“We have followers who dedicate their life serving us. They hope that when they enter into the afterlife, they get special treatment,” Lusi answered.

“In truth, Oina’s monster is the only judgement for that,” Yene corrected.

“ Lialid isn’t a monster. She’s a three headed cat,” Tagai defended.

The three stared at him in silence. This was the first time he ever defended Oina publicly. Usually he had to do that secretly or to himself. But she was his friend. Why shouldn’t he defend her? Jocea was about to open her mouth to respond, until the entire hall began to quiet down. Tagai turned his attention to the front and saw the reason why everybody quieted down.

Mother decided to pay a visit.


End file.
